Depois
by A Rainha
Summary: O fandom anda extremamente depressivo depois dos últimos episódios da série. Ou seria por causa do movimento retrógado de Saturno em Virgem? E se houvesse um modo de curar a dor e o vazio de Dean? Wincest.ONESHOT


O fandom anda extremamente depressivo depois dos últimos episódios da série. Ou seria por causa do movimento retrógado de Saturno sobre Virgem? E se houvesse um modo de curar a dor de Dean? Wincest.

Vou fingir que não assisti o 5.17 e parar exatamente depois de 5.16

**Não assistiu, não leia, spoilers incluídos!**

**

* * *

**

**.............**

DEPOIS

**.............  
**

"Vai ficar me olhando aí?"

"Dean, eu..." Sam moveu-se pela primeira vez em minutos, estivera parado este tempo todo perto da porta, enquanto o irmão estava jogado na cama, após o seu banho. Os olhos ocultos pelo braço sobre o rosto. Era mais do que protegê-los da luz, Sam sabia. Tinham voltado do Outro Lado, e Sam sabia o quanto Dean estava ferido.

"Por favor, Sam. Chega disso. Chega de desculpas." O mais velho resmungou, em voz baixa, a cabeça explodindo e não havia _painkillers _no mundo capazes de aliviar aquela dor.

Sam aproximara-se, ainda olhando fixamente para Dean, tentando criar coragem. Tentando achar uma brecha ali por onde pudesse chegar ao irmão. De verdade.

"Olha, eu pensei sobre aquilo. Tudo. E..."

"Sam, eu estou cansado." Foi a interrupção, alteando um pouco a voz, começando a irritar-se. Então Sam escorregou da cama ao lado da de Dean, onde tinha se sentado, para o chão, ajoelhando-se. Encostando a testa no colchão ao lado do corpo do irmão, e falando muito baixo. Como numa confissão:

"Eu não queria falar do que eles têm feito conosco. Não queria falar de Zacarias, de Deus, do Apocalipse. De como nossa realidade é manipulada dia a dia por um Deus que diz não estar nem aí. Nem porque desta vez, tínhamos que lembrar. Por que, bem, se Ele... Se Ele pode tudo, poderia nos fazer lembrar só do Jardim. Mas você sabe, Ele queria que você se lembrasse... que eu me lembrasse... Do caminho.

"Você quer dizer de tudo o que eu vi no caminho? De suas memórias? Vai dizer que eram irreais? Ora Sammy..." Dean deixou escapar um risinho sarcástico, irritado. "Você já arranjou desculpas melhores que estas, em menos tempo. E bem, você sabe. Não é culpa sua que você nos odiasse."

"De... Não fala assim. Será que você não consegue ver? Você acha que todas aquelas lembranças de recepção foram escolhidas aleatoriamente? Eram boas memórias? Era realmente uma boa memória você ver mamãe brigando com nosso pai pelo telefone, ele dizendo que não ia voltar? Posso dizer que a melhor coisa daquela ceia de ação de graças era imaginar que eu podia ter uma família assim? Uma mesa assim? Você não pode me

culpar por ter desejado, um dia, uma ceia numa mesa repleta de comida. Numa sala de jantar. Numa casa. E você estava incluído no meu desejo, Dean."

"Pra mim, ficou claro que tudo o que você sente por mim é pena."

Sam suspirou, erguendo os olhos rasos d'água para o irmão. Dean ainda não tinha tirado o braço do rosto, mas ele podia ver como sua respiração estava alterada e como seu pomo de adão se movia, denotando a angústia de seu irmão.

Sam tocou o braço de Dean com os dedos. A pele do outro se arrepiou ao toque imediatamente. Dean estava quente e os dedos de Sam, frios. E Sam percebeu quanto tempo havia se passado desde que se permitiram um toque de carinho. Um abraço. Fazia muito tempo e havia tantos motivos que Sam só arrependeu-se de não ter feito antes. Agora parecia tudo mais claro. Sam podia; devia, tentar consertar tudo. Desta vez ele faria o que Dean sempre fazia. Ele podia fazer isso.

"Dean. Tudo está conspirando para que você, para que eu... para que a gente perca a fé um no outro. Para que eu tenha pena e para que você tenha desprezo. Mas nós... Nós temos outras memórias... Porque eles já mandaram recado. Seja Deus ou quem for, de todas as maneiras. Eles avisaram. Que vão rebobinar nossa vidas e pegar pesado de todas as maneiras, até que a gente aceite ser os Playmobils de Miguel e Lúcifer. E mesmo que..."

"Playmobil, Sam?" o inusitado tirou uma reação do silencioso Dean; havia uma nota de humor em sua voz grave. Ele tirou o braço de sob os dedos de Sam, que vinha tateando e fazendo círculos suaves sobre os pelos, distraídos. Encarou o mais novo com os olhos vermelhos. Não de chorar. Era cansaço e dor.

"Sim, Playmobil, Dean. Nós temos outras memórias, e mesmo que eles tirem isso de nós...

"Sam, eles não tiraram de nós. Já conheço este tom. Não entre nesta onda de nós contra eles. Chega. Chega, cara. Pelo menos por uma noite, me deixa fora disso."

"Dean, suas memórias mostraram quem você é. E por mais que você ache estranho, suas memórias me mostraram o quanto você queria que o seu amor consertasse o mundo. Me desculpe se eu era muito criança para entender algumas coisas sobre mim mesmo, e sobre você. E sobre nós. Eu pensei e pensei sobre as minhas memórias e o que elas podiam significar de verdade e eu só posso te dizer, Dean, que elas me dizem que eu queria fugir sim, queria fugir e ter liberdade de ser eu mesmo. Embora o eu mesmo que eu quisesse ser, fosse, na verdade, outra pessoa. Eu não sabia disso até alguns meses atrás. E eu nunca saberia que do que eu fujo é a única coisa que pode me libertar. Porque eu só tento ser eu mesmo com você, mesmo quando você não deixa. E mesmo quando eu não consigo."

Dean mordeu os lábios. Não eram os olhos cheios de lágrimas que encarava, que o estavam fazendo sentir aquele aperto no peito. Ele já estava pra lá de cansado de ouvir as desculpas de Sam. Tantos anos, tantas desculpas. Mas desta vez, havia outra coisa, uma claridade, uma exposição... Sam não estava envergonhado. Seus olhos tinham a mesma expressão doce e triste, mas lá no fundo, naquele rosto que tantas vezes ele queria socar, havia aquela nota de orgulho que ele nunca tinha visto antes. Era convicção. Era esperança. E algo dentro de Dean era automaticamente acionado quando enxergava esta centelha, por menor que fosse, e se alimentava dela sofregamente.

Não que ele quisesse.

Ele, agora, preferia largar-se. Deixar seu corpo à deriva para que levassem e fizessem o que quisessem com ele. Já que mesmo que ele amarrasse uma bomba nuclear no peito, Deus iria ressuscitá-lo e ele já havia percebido que a resposta "Não" abria a Porta errada. Mas tinha algo ali que Sam estava acenando e se aquilo aliviasse a dor de não encontrar Sam, lá no Céu, abraçado com uma versão infantil de si mesmo, rememorando a primeira vez em que fora Sam, o pequeno, que tinha consolado Dean, o mais velho, em toda a vida deles... Dean infantil chorando desconsolado porque o gatinho que tinham roubado e alimentado tinha amanhecido morto, porque o pai deles não suportava gatos. Se aquilo aliviasse a dor, ele se agarraria àquilo. Não tinha mais peito para ser... como foi mesmo que Ruby tinha dito uma vez? Estóico? Não tinha mais forças para isso. Ser estóico.

"Ok."

"Ok?"

"Sim, ok. Vai, fala logo. Termina o seu discurso logo." Dean sorriu, um sorriso fraco, mas convidativo. Sam inclinou-se sobre ele, passando a mão no seu rosto, e Dean não se fingiu de irritado. Não estava. Era o que ele queria desde ter visto a noite em que Sam os deixou. Sam ficou desenhando o rosto do mais velho com os dedos. "Sabe há quanto tempo você não me deixa fazer isto?"

"Não sei se eu estou a fim de falar de minhas memórias, Sam."

"Dean... Quando isto acabar... Podíamos ter novas memórias. Memórias de um novo Dean e de um novo Sam. Livres do passado."

"E como é que faríamos isso?" Dean ergueu uma sobrancelha, gostando e não gostando, ao mesmo tempo, das sensações daquela carícia delicada em seu rosto, de Sam já deitado ao seu lado na cama estreita.

Você só precisa me deixar ser eu mesmo, e você não vai se arrepender... Quando estivermos do lado de lá desta guerra, porque você sabe, juntos, e só juntos, nós somos invencíveis...

"Ah você precisa se ouvir, Sammy..."

"Calado! E a partir de agora, nós vamos ter memórias novas, memórias que não vão ser tocadas por nenhuma mácula... Está me ouvindo? Nossas memórias serão intocadas pelo veneno do destino que escreveram para nós; pelos erros de nosso pai, de nossa mãe, pelos erros dos anjos. E quando estivermos juntos, lá, depois, não vamos mais ter esta mágoa nem o espaço vazio entre nós, nem eu vou ter vergonha de te pedir que me abrace nem você vergonha de pedir que eu te aperte e te console. Por que, se você deixar, Dean, toda a culpa entre nós está acabada e ninguém mais poderá plantar isso entre nós..."

Dean ficou olhando o rosto de Sam, que apesar de manter o tom de sussurro, falava excitadamente, os olhos agora fixos nos seus e brilhando hipnoticamente, com a certeza e a promessa. E talvez por força do hábito, talvez não, Dean pensou que só Deus sabia há quanto tempo ele precisava ouvir aquilo. De Sam.

Dean assentiu, porque havia um nó em sua garganta, pronto a desatar em choro se pronunciasse algo. Mas não era choro de tristeza, porque ao aceitar aquilo, não estava perdendo nada de bom. Apenas ganhava a possibilidade de deixar um Dean Winchester vazio morrer, para que o renascimento trouxesse, não o Dean ferido que os anjos queriam, mas alguém realmente livre.

E quando Sam se aconchegou a ele, juntando os corpos, e o enlaçando num abraço apertado, Dean pensou que a liberdade era algo assustador; excitante. E, ao sentir os lábios de Sam nos seus, doces, quentes, balsâmicos, achou que o futuro deveria começar com um amanhecer sem culpas.

Novas memórias foram construídas.

FIM

* * *

Bom, é isso aí. Não sei se ficou bom, tive esta ideia hoje de manhã antes de ir para o trabalho. Para a Empty, porque achei que talvez ela fosse gostar desta.

Reviews?


End file.
